After Words
by Literapture
Summary: A little scene after everything is done and over. Yet another FrauxTeito oneshot. Fluff


**I'm back with another FrauxTeito oneshot! I really need to try something different... too much _fluff!_**

**So this... I wrote at three am. It's kinda short and I threw in a bit of humor this time but, while I myself am usually fairly humorous in person, I obviously haven't written the genre in a while...**  
**I meant this to be a little scene after everything's done and over. I think I may have read something like that before but I honestly can't remember... _**

**Disclaimer: _Story and characters belong to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara_**

**_

* * *

_**

Teito sighed and watched his breath mist in the cool night air. It was early fall but still the weather didn't feel too cold and he was able to feel comfortable wearing only a loose shirt and pants as he looked out over the church courtyard. The half moon above was a pale orange letting the fountain waters below cast splinters of reflected color across the bleached blue-gray stones.

Teito closed his eyes and gave one more deep sigh and was about to turn to head back to his room when he felt a sudden warmth reach around his middle. With a startled yelp, Teito jerked to the side, spinning around to see what could have managed to sneak up on him. He looked up though, only to see Frau looking down at him, expression bemused.

"What was that for, brat?"

"Frau!" Teito exclaimed, trying to slow his racing pulse down to a semi-normal pace. "I didn't hear you come over." He frowned a little in embarrassment but stepped forward willingly enough to lean back lightly against the bishop. He allowed Frau to put his arms over Teito's shoulders with his hands resting over his heart. They remained like that for a while; both quiet, watching a few gray clouds dodge the moon.

Frau shifted. "You know," he began, breaking the silence. "In this position, if you were a woman, I _could_ be grabbing something right now."

Teito frowned in exasperation. "Yeah, and if I was the kind of woman you'd usually hang out with, I'd probably be grabbing something too," he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Frau asked, smirk clear in his voice.

Teito didn't respond but instead took the chance to elbow Frau. Hard.

"Ah! Jeez, kid!" Teito turned to see Frau, a couple steps back and bent forward slightly in pain. He felt a small twinge of guilt at the sight but quickly forced it back, focusing instead on not looking too smug.

"Pervert," he taunted jokingly and smiled as he turned back to lean against the railing. After a minute or two though, he turned to look back, quizzically, at Frau who hadn't moved.

"Why're you just standing there?" he asked, frowning.

Frau tilted his head to the side. "I'm afraid you might elbow me again."

"I didn't hit you _that_ hard!"

"No, but you are short… you need to check where you're elbowing."

Teito blushed and decided to ignore that last comment. "I've grown," he grumbled instead, looking down.

Frau laughed lightly and stepped forward to take Teito by the shoulders. "I'm joking, brat," he said and Teito smiled when he leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. Wrapping his arms around Frau, Teito yawned as he began to feel the night's late hour catch up with him. When they had been travelling from district to district he'd had to be up at any and all hours for every reason, whether it be to help Capella to the washroom or to fight off a wars. But now that their journey was over, he'd let himself fall back into the ritual of having a proper night's sleep whenever possible. Every so often though, he'd find his dreams plagued with dark memories; distant memories of his father and Raggs, along with more recent, vivid, memories of wars, an icy castle, and a blood-thirsty scythe. Then, on some nights, memories of Frau and the night Ayanami; Verloren; had managed to take back his fragment.

Teito tightened his grip around Frau slightly and tried to push those memories away to the back of his mind. But it was fine now, really. Without the fragment, the scythe had returned to its true master, taking with it any bloody intent. And now, while kor and wars could still be found, without Verloren to guide them properly, life seemed easier somehow. No one had ever hoped for perfection.

"Hey, aren't you cold?"

Teito blinked and realized he'd been falling asleep. Shaking his head, he managed to reply, "Hm, no. You had a shower, right? You're still warm."

Frau rubbed his back a couple times as though he didn't believe him. "Good thing I did then," he said.

Teito yawned, feeling himself sinking into sleep. "Mm, doesn't matter," he mumbled. "It's still you."

Frau chuckled and Teito felt himself being scooped up gently but he was too tired to resist.

"Thank you, Teito," he heard Frau whisper quietly before sleep caught up with him.

* * *

**Hahahaha... ha. -Fail-**

***headdesk-headdesk***

**Ugh.  
**

**Grazie per leggere!  
**


End file.
